Information for Harry Potter Stories
by KylieKat
Summary: This contains all the information you need to know for any of my stories and any future stories. I suggest reading this if you don't understand any background information from any story (as of this moment that story is most likely INEBMTAM). At the current moment, I have posted MY version of the Ministry of Magic (which works for every story I have or will write).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is the first document of information that is useful to know before reading any of my stories. This version of the Ministry of Magic (labelled by floor) works for all of my stories and can be adjusted to fit any other storyline. Levels are the department, "-" symbolize subdivisions and "_+" are sub-subdivisions. I took an online version of the Ministry of Magic department by level and added one department, Department of Muggle Affairs, one sub-division,** **Identification of Magical Creatures and Research Unit, and the cafeteria. I moved the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office as well. I think that's all that I changed. After this, I'm going to complete my character list for WCGWAHG (I haven't even finished my version, which I started in February) and post the public version (the one that doesn't spoil the story). Sorry for the lack of stories, I have mid-terms next week and I have had so much homework. I will endeavour to post more chapters. I'm also trying to get art done for this story, INEBMTAM, TNELOL, a future story (Rose's Name) and ICA. So... if anyone wants to do the cover art for me then that would be appreciated. Thanks. Bye** **.** Let me know if you want to have any more background info for any stories and if so what.

* * *

 _ **Departments:**_

Level 1: Minister of Magic and Support Staff

Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement

-Improper Use of Magic Office

-Auror Headquarters

-Wizengamot Administration Services

-Witches and Wizards Registry of Information

Level 3: Department of Muggle Affairs

-Muggle Liaisons Office

-Muggle Crime Investigations Unit

-Misuse of Muggle Artifacts

-Office of Muggle-Born Identification

Level 4: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes

-Accidental Magic Reversal Squad

-Obliviator Headquarters

-Muggle-Worthy Excuses Committee

Level 5: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

-Identification of Magical Creatures and Research Unit

~DNA and Viruses Laboratory

~Magical Creatures Registry

_+Creatures Advisory Board

_+Office of Rights for Magical Creatures

_+Paperwork and Internship Office

~Magical Creatures Capture Unit

_+Restraint of Magical Creatures

-Beast Division

~Centaur Liaison Office

~Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures

~Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau

~Troll Patrol

~Werewolf Capture Unit

~Werewolf Registry

-Being Division

~Goblin Liaison Office

~Office for House-Elf Relocation

-Spirit Division

~Pest Advisory Board

_+Ghoul Task Force

~Potion stores

~Office of Misinformation

Level 6: Department of International Magical Cooperation

-International Magical Trading Standards Body

~Goblin Liaison Office

~Office for House-Elf RelocationInternational Magical Office of Law

~International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats

Level 7: Department of Magical Transportation

~Floo Network Authority

~Broom Regulatory Control

~Portkey Office

~Apparition Test Center

Level 8: Department of Magical Games and Sports

~British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters

~Official Gobstones Club

~Ludicrous Patents Office

Atrium (floo entrances):

~Cafeteria

Department of Mysteries

Courtrooms


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, this lovely info bit provides you readers with a little background info for the story INEBMTAM. These are the profiles for Hermione and Draco that do not spoil the story. Much love. Bye!**

* * *

 **Hermione Granger:**

-Born September 19, 1979

-Started Hogwarts September 1, 1991

-Graduated Hogwarts June 14, 1999

-Hogwarts Head-Girl during the 1998-1999 school year.

-Graduated Hogwarts with 11 perfect N.E.W.T.s: Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures.

-Attended Castleobruxo Graduate Program for 3 years and graduated with a perfect N.E.W.T score in Magizoology.

-Attended Uagadou School of Magic's Graduate Program for 1 year and graduated with a perfect N.E.W.T. score in Self-Transfiguration.

-Attended Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages for 1 year and graduated with a perfect N.E.W.T score in Obscure Magical Languages.

-Took the W.O.M.B.A.T.s and received an 'Outstanding'

-Started working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in during July of 2004. Was working under Rolf Scamander as Head of Identification of Magical Creatures and Research.

-Reconciled with Draco Malfoy when he joined the Ministry of Magic in 2005 as the Department Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

 **Draco Malfoy:**

-Born June 5, 1980

-Started Hogwarts September 1, 1991

-Graduated Hogwarts June 14, 1999

-Hogwarts Head-Boy during the 1998-1999 school year.

-Graduated Hogwarts with 8 perfect N.E.W.T.s: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Alchemy, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Study of Ancient Runes.

-Attended Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages for 1 year and graduated with a perfect N.E.W.T score in Obscure Magical Languages.

-Attended Alfard's School of Wizarding Law and Exchanges for 1 year and graduated with perfect marks.

-Attended the International School of Magical and Muggle History and graduated with perfect N.E.W.T. scores.

-Took the W.O.M.B.A.T.s and received an 'Outstanding'.

-Started working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in March of 2004 as Department Head.

-Reconciled with Hermione Granger when he joined the Ministry of Magic in 2005 as the Department Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.


End file.
